


How We Met

by Serai



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Cheating, Fights, Jealousy, Making Friends, Multi, Public Scene, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "tell me how we met" comment meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samena).



.  
So this is how we met...

You know I hate the Viper Room. It's just so small and ohsotrendy, and the fucking Hollywood wannabes with their leather pants and Dunhills. Please. But what can I say, Spike insisted. Had to get her damn dose of Becky, and I was bored and what the hell.

So after the show, we walked down the Strip, talking shit and chain-smoking ( _Marlboros_ , thankyouverymuch), and it wasn't til we were at the corner in front of the House of Blues that we stopped to chill out. I was just leaning in to light up off her match when the gate banged open and out they came.

The girl was pissed. I mean, _royally_. You could see it in her eyes, the flare of her nose, the way she pumped her arms as she stalked out. He didn't look happy either, but his anger was cold, while she burned hot as a coal. He grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around, growling, "Just what the fuck was all that back there, luv?" 

Well, sir, she didn't miss a beat. Just hauled back and slammed him one across the cheekbone, hard enough to shove him off balance for a half second. Spike crowed at the sight, "Whoaho!", and the passersby started laughing, as the chick just kept whaling on him, grabbing at his sandy hair and screaming, "You _bastard!"_ It was just too funny.

Apparently, he thought so too, 'cause after a few whacks, he was laughing as hard as any of us. Finally he got tired of taking it, and shoved her in the middle of her ample chest, just hard enough to knock her onto her ass right there on the corner. He leaned over for a moment, hands on his knees, to catch his breath, then straightened up.

"Nice," he chuckled. "I'll be sure to give 'Lij your love." Then he headed back into the club, but not before throwing her a snarky kiss.

Spike and I reached out and helped her up as we giggled. She scrambled up and snatched her hands back, turning towards the retreating back to yell a last "Fuck YOU, Dom!" Her breath coming in deep, ragged gasps, she stood and stared while he disappeared inside, then let out a roar.

"Yo, girl, what the hell was that about?" I asked, offering her a smoke. She whirled back to us, eyes flaming. For a second, I thought she'd start in on me, but then she grit her teeth and took the cig.

"That asswipe's been _fucking my boyfriend!"_ This last was yelled over her shoulder at the doorway. Spike and I exchanged a glance, eyes twinkling, and I gotta tell ya, it was hard not burst out laughing again. I bit the inside of my cheek while Spike flicked her lighter and offered.

"That's fucked up," she opined while the chick lit up. "You gonna dump him? The boyfriend, I mean."

 _"Yeah._ No. I don't know." She was calming down some, at least. "I should've known before now. It's not like they were hiding anything." A long drag, a wrinkled pout. She seemed more mad at herself now than anything else. "Ah, _fuck."_

"Yeah," I agreed. "Guys. They can be a handful." I laughed, then grabbed her arm. "Come on, we'll buy you a beer. Looks like you could use one."

"'Kay. I'm hungry, though." She stamped her foot and yelled, "Fuck!" again, then we all laughed.

"You guys like sushi?" she asked us. And that's how we met Samena.

.


End file.
